


The A-Z of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.

by Gemzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff, for Sasuke and Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A-Z of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.

**The A - Z of Sasuke and Hinata**   
  


 

* * *

_**The A-Z of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.** _

_**A**_ _is for_ _ **Arrogance.**_ _How overconfident and certain you were of yourself_

Sasuke was _arrogant_ —his self-assurance in his performance was beyond doubt, the confidence he put in himself immeasurable. He was haughty in the way that he knew he was always correct, that there was not a flaw in his actions.

She did not much like the tone of the voice he talked in, so certain with a predictable note to it. But she reluctantly admitted that Sasuke had a right to be graced with such hubris, though Hinata certainly didn't think it was necessary. Aside such behaviour, he wasn't perfect.

And she was correct—because to him, she was the variable.

 **B** is for **Bad Blood** _Ill feeling: an intense and usually long-lasting feeling of hatred, anger, or resentment_

Bad blood ran through his brother veins, making him a dangerous murder.

He killed his own parents, and his own clan, if he could do, then maybe there was a chance that Sasuke would do it to.

And his bad blood was the reason he resisted his feelings for the beautiful heiress.

 **C** is for **Competitive.** _As good as or slightly better than others_

Throughout his entire Sasuke had always been Competitive, always wanting to be the best.

Wanting to be better than his older brother, so that his father would finally give him some affection.

Wanting to be better than his stupid blonde team mate, and eventually wanting to beat the competition for Lady Hinata Hyuuga's hand in marriage.

He always did like a little rivalry.

 **D** is for **Dark Chocolate.** _Both bitter and sweet to the taste_

He had a rich, distinct taste about him—like chocolate, she decided. It wasn't the milky, expensive kind she salivated for, but strange and bitter, yet sweet at the same time. And it always left her wanting more.

Hinata licked her swollen lips, delighting in the unusual flavour, anticipating for another taste of him. His mouth was addicting her, and her eyes drifted shut in a sugar-sunlit daydream and she nearly fell asleep in the middle of class.

The next time she treated herself to sweets, she bought a bar of dark chocolate and savoured his taste the entire way home.

 **E** is for **Empty.** without value, meaning, or purpose

Sasuke was used to finding things empty, his home, his life, everything around him was empty, void of anything.

And with nothing in his life he felt meaningless, and sometimes he thought she was just like him and maybe she would eventually complete his empty existence.

 **F** is for **Fraudulence.** _Swindle your way from tight corners_

Hinata wouldn't call it _lying_ , exactly, for he did it in such a persuasive and subtle way that it was unnerving and rather alarming too think about. He possessed such fraudulence about him that he could make almost everyone dance to his strings.

Almost everyone.

His mysterious air and dark, enigmatic eyes seemed to ensnare and captivate them.

Perhaps, though, Hinata thought as she blindly, trustingly (faithfully!) followed him, she was the most vulnerable after all.

 **G** is for **Glass.** _Delicate, frail and wholly breakable_

Glass, that's what most people thought she was made of, they tip toed around her and spoke gently as if she was going to break. Fragile.

But when she was near him, she didn't feel flimsy and frail, she felt strong.

And when they roughly made love, his head thrown back, moaning and gasping loudly she felt like the strongest person alive.

 **H** is for Hickeys **.** _Bruising on skin_

Every time she went to see him, she always came home with a new hickey to add to her collection.

Sasuke of course does it on purpose, he knows that Neji and Kiba growl angrily at him when they see them.

But he enjoys it, it's his way of showing the world that she belongs to **him** , and **only him**.

And the pants and gasps that come out her small mouth when he does it are another little reward.

 **I** is for **Intimacy .** _A sexual act or sexual intercourse_

The intimate relationship they both shared was special.

Even when they made love, at the end, they would simply hold each other, his stroking her naked back and she wrapping her arms tightly around him, letting him know he was safe.

No words were ever needed, because in their intimate relationship actions spoke louder than words.

**I love you**

**I love you too.**

**J** is for **Jazz.** _That music locked away in dusty old records_

For one so privileged and prefect as he, Hinata would have guessed—if asked—that he might be rather partial towards something _classical_ , something… high-class and appropriate for such a person. But, when indeed her curiosity had gotten the better of her, she questioned his music preference, and Sasuke had promptly replied, "Jazz," without so much as an eye blink.

"Ah," Hinata fumbled, taken aback at his answer. "I didn't think…"

"Oh, it's actually quite simple," he said, with the air of one who knew great knowledge. He continued in a lofty tone, "You like it, therefore I do as well."

 **K** is for **Kinky.** _Sexually deviant_

Sasuke always found it amusing, when Sakura tried to lure him into bed, she would show her lacy undergarments, flutter her lashes and purr to him.

Kinky was one thing she didn't do very well. But the small, shy Hyuuga.

Well that was a different story, she was innocent in her white frilly underwear.

 **L** is for **Lovesick.** _Listless or distracted because of love_

Lovesick, it was the most stupidest thing, that had so far came out of the blonde idiots mouth.

Seriously. Who in their right mind would come up with a word like that?

Sasuke was not lovesick, never, no Uchiha would ever get a idiotic illness that that.

He wasn't, nope, nada, never in a million years.

But, then why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

 **M** is for **Maki.** _Filled Japanese rice square_

They were tiny morsels of food, but Hinata was addicted to them, bite-sized seaweed square in Japanese cuisine that were coated with rice, rolled by hand, and filled with fish and vegetables.

She adored them, every time they went out for dinner she would ask for them.

The way her face lit up and the happiness that shined through her eyes, always pierced right through him heart.

 **N** is for **Nonsense.** _Things that absolutely have no meaning_

"There's something you really should know," he first told her, and she had absolutely no idea on earth what he was talking about, truly and honestly.

But next was, "Somebody likes you," and although his words still had a cryptic meaning behind them, but she didn't know what it was.

"Somebody _really_ likes you," followed, and to Hinata, by all accounts, he was still speaking nonsense with an oh-so-clever smirk.

And lastly, he breathed into her ear, "I love you," gently held her against the training post and moved his mouth to hers; and Hinata, albeit somewhat disoriented, wasn't fooled anymore.

 **O** is for **Observations.** _They only appear when examined closely_

Little did she know that she was the object of his attention, his examination, his obsession. But he knew he couldn't take her—not here, not now—so he bided his time thoughtfully, waiting and watching; always watching.

Patience. So Sasuke began to familiarize with the habits that she displayed—the way she titled her head slightly when asked a pondering question, they way she bit her lip with exasperation; the way she began to look at him, with wondering, wistful eyes and secretive glances.

And it was then that he knew that his observations were over, and the waiting.

 **P** is for **Possession.** _Something that will be never lost_

They way he did it was subtle, but sometimes Hinata would catch him gripping her hand slightly too hard, or glaring icily at those who longed wistfully for her company. She considered his actions with feelings with irritable dislike—for even though his intentions were well for her, she thought it was rather rude to treat her as... _his_ possession.

The idea rather irked her. But whenever she opened her mouth to complain, Sasuke at once traced her lower lip with his tongue lightly and growled roughly, "You're _mine_ ," she had no idea what to say at all, blushing furious purple.

 **Q** is for **Quiet.** _Making little or no noise_

He really appreciated her, she wasn't like the other girls he knew.

She was completely different, and for a split second, he envied her team mates Shino and Kiba, for getting such a lovely, quiet team mate.

She wasn't loud and annoying like Sakura, she didn't jump all over him like Ino and she didn't constantly make peace signs like Ten Ten.

She just looked at him, with her pale lavender orbs and continued eating her lunch in sweet silence.

 **R** is for **Red.** _Crimson colour of blood._

Red was always his favourite colour, it was the colour of the Uchiha fan, the colour of his favourite fruit, Tomato's and the wonderful colour her face turned when he whispered sweet sins in her ear in the heat of passion.

And he loved her wearing it, contrasting perfectly with her pale skin.

Passion, lust and finally love.

 **S** is for **Shadows.** _Dark shapes that flitter away from the light_

Sasuke loved the light when he was little, he relished the sunshine on his skin and adored the sunlight through the tree making funny patterns on the ground.

But after the incident with his brother, Sasuke leaned away from the light, always staying in the darkness, training himself in body and mind.

Becoming stonger.

Light was for weak people, but then why did the small light loving Hyuuga, attract his attention.

Maybe, just maybe he wanted her to share her light with him.

 **T** is for **Ticklish.** _What makes forced laughter bearable to hear_

It has all happened so suddenly, she nearly didn't notice it. Sasuke at once tensed, and a strange look came across his ordinarily careful visage. He gave a sort of cough in the back of his throat and proceeded to push her off.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, alarmed, even more so when he swatted away her inquiring hands in a panic.

"Don't... touch me," he spoke through gritted teeth, as if trying to hold back a laugh; his entire face was turning a bit pink from the restraint.

Hinata blinked, amazement dawning over her features. "Don't tell me… you're _ticklish_?"

 **U** is for **Umbrellas.** _Good luck charms bring the rain down_

Rain peppered the slick surface of their single umbrella and dripped off the edges, collecting in puddles at their feet. Once a sunny, pleasant day had been changed into a downpour of thick, white rain. The rattle of far-off thunder sounded in the distance, making her shiver with premonition.

Cold seemed to slither it's way inside her jacket, and Hinata pressed herself closer to him for the protection and warmth, whimpering slightly. She whispered his name into his shirt pocket, clinging to him. Sasuke hand came to rest upon her head, murmuring inaudible comforts.

And the rain kept coming down.

 **V** is for **Valentines Day.** _A day of giving cards and gift to the person you admire._

Valentines day was the worst day ever, for young Sasuke.

Every where he went, girls.

Trying to give him gifts, sweets, and it was universally known he hated sweet things.

But still, "Sasuke-Kun, I've got some chocolate that I made for you"

"Sasuke-Kun"

"Sasuke-Kun"

Every single girl, well maybe not every one.

Hinata Hyuuga. Now that was one weird girl, he remembered when she told him, she wasn't infatuated with him, but his idiotic blonde class mate.

And he must admit he was a bit offended that there was one girl in the world that didn't love him.

 **W** is for **Whimper.** _To cry out softly._

He loved the way she would whimper softly.

Then bite her lip, and roll her eyes back.

Groaning as his lips travelled lower and lower.

Nipping her soft breasts.

More loud whimpers, tangling her hands in his short raven hair.

Yes, her whimpers turned him on the most.

 **X** is for **X-Rated.** _Sexually explicit_

Hinata was defiantly X-Rated.

Who would ever guess that the shy, heiress was this raunchy.

Clad in her lacy underwear and stockings, Sasuke could only growl and crush her lips to his.

His hands exploring her.

X-Rated actually didn't cover it.

 **Y** is for **Yams.** _Best when their eaten steaming on wintry days_

Sasuke didn't object when Hinata suggested buying some hot yams (what they would have called sweet potatoes, or something much more elegant, he assumed).

He was pleasantly surprised at the taste, for it was far better than he would have expected, and it warmed his hands as he held the steaming package she had thrown at him in her haste. The snow had started falling softly, silently, in flakes that clung to their jackets.

Offhandedly, he suggested, "We could do this more often, you know," and was rewarded with a delighted smile and a hug.

 **Z** is for **Zinnias.** _Maybe there really are things better than others_

Not once, not ever, had Sasuke brought her roses. He had spent a costly sum delivering a bouquet to her doorstep on her birthday, and a corsage adorning her wrist when dancing... but there were always zinnias, not roses.

There were pastel-pink and delicately tipped with white, with green and red blossoming in the middle. There were beautiful yellow ones and orange ones and even snowy white ones. Perhaps, Hinata thought, he preferred them because roses were rather clichéd—more Lee's thing.

Or, as she would rather imagine, they reminded him of her—ordinary and plain, yet blooming with colour and life.

  
  



End file.
